


waking (delirium)

by aquaticflames



Series: sunset firefly [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), felt like taking this prompt in a more 'character study' esque direction??, nervous about getting the characterisations right in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaticflames/pseuds/aquaticflames
Summary: Time didn't remember falling asleep, leaving him disoriented. The sky was red - the crimson of a land ravaged. But how was that possible? He'd fought against this future tooth and nail, and had lived a whole different nightmare past it.It'd been alongtime since he'd seen Hyrule like this.
Relationships: Legend & Time (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: sunset firefly [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115921
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	waking (delirium)

**Author's Note:**

> me, crawling across the finish line battered and bruised: coursework........finally ,,....... submitted..  
> my pharmacology lecturer: anyway here's your next assignment brief--
> 
> i had hoped to post this one yesterday but i fell asleep editing it.  
> ...oops.
> 
> hope you all enjoy! this was really lovely to write ♡

Link didn't remember falling asleep, and rousing in the middle of an empty field had him confused and disoriented - but then again it wouldn't have been his first time forced into a deep slumber. So much had been stolen from him whilst he slept before - people, places and _time_ \- so it was no wonder he panicked waking up to a view he _really_ hadn't expected to ever see again.

The sky was red. Not the strong, warm crimson of a closing sunset or the sun-splashed clouds, but the red of pollution. A land ravaged - of power run rampant. He could smell it on the breeze, pungent and suffocatingly heavy, and the scorched grass at his feet told tales of harsh years long passed. No, how was this possible? He'd _fought_ against this future tooth and nail, and had lived a whole different kind of nightmare well past it.

In the distance stood a fenced-farmyard and dreary barn, a lonely dias in the near-empty field. It could have almost seemed like an oasis, had any of the lights actually been on or the windowsill flowers not been left to wilt. Instead, rotting fence posts framed the property, and his heart twisted painfully seeing the ranch's signpost - broken and weathered by time.

Confusion gripped him like a vice. That sign was important to him, wasn't it? This ranch? Link couldn't quite recall. But that wasn't right either - he'd gone by another name recently. Something their little band of nine all took to calling him. Something that'd been stolen from him, yet gifted too many times. _Right?_

He just couldn't dredge up the memory though - not when it felt like wading through tar; Tiring and painful. There were more pressing matters anyway. 

The drawbridge at his back was splintered in disrepair - as though no-one was around anymore to even request it be fixed. And somehow, Link knew that to truly be the case. The view past crumbling stone arches and dark-windowed houses only reinforced the feeling. The streets were empty in a way they hadn't been for a long time, save for several hunched, wasting and unmoving figures that unnerved him right down to the bone. 

A dark and ruined Castle towered in the distance. Not a single lantern was lit. 

It'd been a long time since Link had seen Hyrule like this. And it _scared_ him. It sent his stomach plummeting and clogged his throat, the feeling of being _nine-not-sixteen_ almost cloyingly uncomfortable on every inch of his skin. 

It was frightening how mere glimpses of a Hyrule that had technically never existed could make him feel so viscerally like a child trapped in a too-big body, as though no time at all had passed but for the seven years he'd been subject to sleep through, and he was back to square one after being asked to draw the Master Sword. 

In the next moment he became immediately, inexplicably aware of something heavy sat on his belt - something too familiar to him regardless of age and passing time. 

Even as he lifted the polished blue ocarina from his waist, Link still failed to recall where he'd been before waking up here. It was _important_ , and it was clawing to resurface - pressing at the forefront of his mind - but still a dreamlike haze kept it leashed back. Someone had _changed_ the meaning of this remarkable instrument for him - had made him see it for something other than a child's plaything. Was the reason he'd become scared for its consequences. 

But he felt detached from whoever they were, here in this ruin of the kingdom. That dreamlike haze calling him to use it like he once had, like he'd once relied upon time and time again. 

Because that had been how he'd fixed the world before, hadn't it? Yes, he could play the ocarina and the skies would be blue again - so he could go back to chasing horses with a body that actually fit him properly beside a red-haired girl who made his heart feel too full. 

So he raised the instrument to his lips, preparing to blow, when the dried earth beneath his feet fell away with a sickening, vertigo-inducing whirl. 

He landed _hard,_ an overlay of stars bursting atop his swimming view. 

Something had definitely gone wrong. Link was sure of it; The ocarina only worked when _played_. So why was he blinking away the spots in his peripheral vision, met with fluffy white clouds already? 

When he raised a hand to shield his poor eyes, he was startled to find that his arm _fit!_ And it wasn't just his arm. Sitting up, he was the right height too. 

Well- right for… right for whenever this was? But he hadn't been nine for many years now. Proper years, rather than time borrowed or bestowed. He'd had years growing up beside someone already. Someone…

Laughter met his ears, and he snapped his gaze up to see. 

Two people - who looked like father and daughter - were walking just ahead of him, treading the worn path from Castle Town to the well-loved ranch not far off. The man, bearded and smiling, carried a crate over one shoulder and a satchel slung over the other, hand clasped tightly over the girl's palm. 

She had red hair. Long and soft - something he just _knew_ to be true. And she was nine just like him! But also not-nine, he knew she was older, and utterly _gorgeous_ , because she was his; She was-

"Malon!"

Tears sprung to his eyes when she turned, curious and shy. Her eyes seemed to shine under the blue sky, a perfect, sapphire-shade darker and her smile brighter than anything he'd ever seen. 

"Fairy boy!" She cried, waving happily in return. 

Link scrambled to his feet, because of _course!_ How could he ever have forgotten her? There she was, under a sun he hadn't seen in years and in front of a ranch that was too young to call home yet. It didn't matter that it didn't make sense, he didn't care that they weren't married here. He just had to get to her. Because _she_ was home. 

But with his first step forward, the world shifted and she was gone. They both were. The whole _field_ was. With a whirl of murky colours and earth tones, he was suddenly one foot forward into an empty and abandoned Goron City - back in a too-big body and surrounded by that sickened air.

He stumbled with the shock of it all, the whiplash of feeling so _too-big_ again, and it all tilted. A sunny Lake Hylia, stood before a scarecrow who grinned and danced and was taller than his body which was very... _nine_ once more. 

Another trembling step back, and Zora's domain was frozen over, his lanky arms and legs trembling with the cold. 

He slipped and fell, landing abruptly on the hot sands of the Gerudo training grounds. A Dinolfos towered over him, and when he scrambled away in a heaving panic, the sky darkened all over again and he was left quivering in front of a large, white-marble temple that sent shockwaves of nausea reeling through him. 

It was all he could do to not to throw up with the stress of it all. Feeling pathetic, overwhelmed and shaking in a body that wasn't his anymore, he curled up with his head between his knees and sucked in rattling breaths.

Despite being stationary, the goddesses had other plans. From beneath him the ground raced between tiled stone and moistened riverbank. From moonlit grass to the rock at the bottom of a well. Firey mountainstone. Bright dazzling sands. Dim-lit wooden floorboards. 

It was the dizziness that finally sent him careening back into wakefulness - the spinning lights of a constantly-shifting world making his head somersault. He bolted upright, everything thrown into sharp relief and for a moment he _panicked_. 

Why was he in a bed? He'd not slept in one for his entire journey, and he never slept _properly_ regardless of where - because what was the point of it when seven years of the stuff had failed to leave him rested? Had dropped him headfirst into a waking-nightmare instead? 

The room he was in - because it _was_ a room, all wooden furniture and soft, handmade furnishings - it was all bathed in moonlight that shone in from an open window. The curtains were drawn too, fluttering in a warm, summer breeze. 

It hit him like a train. This must be _home._ But that wasn't right either - because only moments before, his only home had been all red hair and cheeky smiles. 

He startled to realise there was someone in the bed too, who'd caught his attention by rolling over. Reality started creeping back to him.

Sleeping soundly at his side, drooling slightly on their pillows - _their_ pillows! - his wife's nose snuffled as she dreamed. Her hair was tousled and messy, as it usually was in the mornings before he could insist on brushing it free of tangles. 

She was perfect . Heart-stoppingly so. And he _prayed_ she was dreaming peacefully.

He didn't even pray that often anymore. 

Time forced himself to rise onto shaking legs, and slip out of their room. The world was slowly starting to make sense again, bits and pieces crawling their way back into place after the delirium of his nightmare. He was still trembling after making it all the way down the stairs, coming to a screeching halt in the doorway to his living room. 

Boys. Seven of them. Splayed out across every surface. 

And he felt ludicrous-Insane for forgetting these amazing young men. His newfound _family,_ in all but blood with one exception. 

Twilight, curled up on the floor at the foot of Wild's armchair, snuffled slightly in his sleep - just like Malon did. The champion himself was draped against the cushions there, face fully relaxed for what was probably the first time in weeks, his toes lightly brushing where Four and Sky were spread out, having thrown limbs over each other during the night. On the couch opposite the fire, Wind's head lay pillowed across Warriors' stomach, the captain's bright blue scarf sandwiched between them - and on the hearth rug, Hyrule slept curled up towards the fire. 

Tiptoeing past them, Time made his way through to the kitchen on unsteady legs and headed for the sink. A few glasses sat on the draining board, leftover from Sky's washing-up effort after their evening meal. He gingerly selected one, trying not to acknowledge how his fingers refused to stay still as he filled the glass with water, and took a careful sip.

It did nothing to soothe his churning stomach. 

Only after frustratedly tipping it away, with his weight braced against the counter, did he turn his bowed head towards the gentle breeze now noticeable from the kitchen's side door. Past the moonlight filtering in, Time was met with a view of Legend's back where the veteran was sat on the edge of their raised backporch. He supposed that explained where the eighth hero had gotten to. It must've been late, though - judging from the height of the moon alone. Time really hoped Legend was just up getting some air, with a few hours' rest already under his belt for the night.

"Care to join me?" 

Time startled, jumping horrifically after being so thoroughly unsettled by his dream. He hadn't expected Legend to have noticed him yet, let alone invite him out for midnight company.

He toed over to the door, leaning up against the frame from the inside and looking out at his friend's back.

"Sorry if I disturbed you. Have you slept at all?"

Abrubtly stopping his fidgeting, the veteran leaned back and swivelled on the spot, scrutinising him by the light of the moon. He scoffed.

"Have _you_ slept? You look like shit, Old Man."

Time let his gaze roam over the shadows hugging the hero's eyes, the downturn to his mouth, and the furrowed brow. 

"Touché," He grunted, plonking himself down beside the hero and suppressing a pained groan when his back protested the movement. Legend didn't even have to sport his signature smirk for Time to know he'd been far too transparent about it.

Not that he had the energy to care.

They stayed silent for a while, staring out towards the midnight view of Castle Town, just past the ranch fence. The lights were on and the sky was clear, if a little cloudy. It was... normal. 

"It doesn't take a genius," Legend began, after a few quiet minutes spent appreciating each other's company. His voice was uncharacteristically gentle. "-to see that whatever it was, it really shook you up."

Time wasn't expecting that. Of all the people to willingly broach such a minefield of a topic, he'd have put Legend right at the bottom of the list. 

He'd had to reevaluate his assumptions, it seemed. 

Time sighed, gaze downcast and beginning an affirmative nod with a hum. He stared at his upturned palms for a second - flexing his fingers, almost like trying them on for size. They didn't feel _wrong_ , but something heavy and constricting was shrouding him. Like a second skin that was far too small. "It's always so vivid." He tried, clearing his throat slightly. "And I never know where I am upon waking up... never know _when_ I am." 

Legend breathed a laugh, the corners of his mouth upturned. "So all the bets on your age are moot point, huh?"

"Glad _one_ of you is cottoning on," Time allowed himself a smile, grateful for the mirth Legend had somehow dragged into the conversation. "Regardless, it's not like it matters anymore. Not to the _people_ that matter."

His companion hesitated a moment, eyes subtly scanning him over.

"But it matters to you... doesn't it."

The quiet of the field enveloped them as Time mulled over a response. The crickets seemed to cry in time with the shaking of his hands, glued together in mindless prayer. Prayer to _what_ he didn't know.

"I hate waking up, confused to be in my own bed." He breathed. "-Feeling like whole decades were just _something else_ I was forced to sleep through." 

Legend only nodded, the veteran's fists clenching and closing around his tunic with sudden, nervous rigor. "You should bring it up with the cook, y'know." He said, white-knuckles betraying the sudden tension he'd been trying to keep smothered. "-When you've both got the privacy. He's no stranger to the feeling."

The silence they lapsed into wasn't uncomfortable. Time carefully mulled over Legend's response as the stars made their slow journey across the sky, making a careful note of the way his leg bounced with nerves, exhaustion clinging to his frame. 

He hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "And you...? What's plaguing you so late?"

"Nothing new-" Time's stomach sank to hear the break in Legend's voice. He cleared his throat and tried again. "-If that's what you're worried about." He said, expression somewhere between bitter and tired. "I'm just too _tired_ to sleep... does that even make _sense?"_

"Sure does." Time accepted. " _Nayru_ only knows how often I've had the same feeling."

He carefully clambered to his feet then, taking a second to appreciate the midnight view of the castle. Legend leaned back to watch him rise, uncertain and guarded. "So what, you're just going to go back upstairs?"

"I mean, I have to at some point, right?" Time said, matter-of-fact. He smiled down at the younger man, not unkindly - if a little sadly. "One thing I've learned over time is that pleasing the me-of-tomorrow matters more than it does to indulge right now." 

He turned to head into the kitchen, but pointed a playfully stern finger back towards the veteran. "If I _ever_ catch you telling Malon I said that, I'll literally never forgive you." He hissed. "She can't know I finally agree with her."

Legend snorted, snickering into his palm as he conceded and rose to stand as well. "You've gone soft, Old Man. Positively _mushy._ " 

"Oh, nothing new then."

They came to a halt just inside the kitchen though, abruptly backing up into eachother. With Legend leaning around him to get a better look, Time stared at their newcomer for a moment.

Wild, leaning over something steaming away in a pot over their kitchen fire, couldn't have looked _more_ like a deer caught in the torchlight. The boy had a ladle halfway to some kind of mug, his mouth half-open in surprise as he stared back at them, owlish.

"Wild," Time said, surprised himself. He didn't remember signing up to some kind of midnight mother's meeting tonight. "Why are you up?"

"I..." The cook glanced at the pot, setting the ladle back into it and lifting it from the flame. After setting it down on the main table, he pulled out two more mugs. "-I couldn't sleep."

"Might of Din, we all _suck_ at it." Legend chuckled, moving past Time to take a seat at the table beside the boy, who managed his own laugh and began spooning out a mugful of steaming milk. It was obvious to Time suddenly, in the worst way possible; There was a kind, mutual understanding between these two boys as they dished out their warm drinks. They were practised at it. 

_How many times had they done this before?_

His heart hurt.

"Yeah. You want some?" Wild asked lightly shaking a mug in his direction, head tilted with the offer. "I find something warm makes dropping off easier."

"He's right, here." Legend said, taking the ladle from the boy so that Wild could start sipping from his mug. The cook let his eyes drift closed as Legend spooned out a helping of milk for Time, sliding it across the table towards him with a meaningful nod. 

Time supposed there was nothing for it. He moved forward, sliding into a seat opposite them and accepting the cup with a nod. It immediately warmed his palms, a sweet aroma wafting up to meet him. The boys began to softly chatter, allowing him a second to breathe before drinking. Wild had sweetened the milk slightly, something nutty velveted beneath subtle spices. Perfect, as always.

"Honey and cinnamon," The cook said, answering his unasked question. "Do you mind if I leave it on the stove when we go? The others will probably enjoy it in the morning."

Time readily agreed, taking the time to enjoy finishing his drink before accepting all three mugs and going to wash them up.

"Think you'll be okay?" Legend was asking softly. "You might not have a choice. I'll steal your armchair if you don't reclaim it."

"You can have it," Wild laughed, gratitude audible even with Time's back turned.

"Just go back to bed you idiot." The veteran scoffed, over sound of wild hair being ruffled and a playful squawk of indignation. 

"Alright alright, I'm going." Wild tip-toed over to the door, pausing on the threshold to lean against the frame and glance back at Time. "You okay to sleep too?"

"Oh kid," Time breathed, setting the last mug down and quickly drying his hands on a tea-towel. "You're too good to me. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

With one last nod and a tired smile, Wild retreated back to the living room. Time watched him settle back into the armchair, taking a moment to correct Twilight's blankets. From behind Time, Legend also got to his feet, pushing his chair back in. 

"Take it easy, Old Man." The veteran said, heading for the door. "See you in the morning."

"And you."

o~O~o

Coming down for breakfast the next morning, Time rubbed sleep from his eyes and yawned widely.

"Long night, Time?" Sky asked, sparing the man a kind glance as he passed Wind the eggs.

"Something like that." The man replied, shuffling over to where his wife was stood beside the pan.

If Legend spotted the way Time hugged her from behind, holding on for a little too long as he buried his face in her shoulder, he didn't say anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! your comments are always appreciated and truly do lift a smile onto my face. ♡
> 
> (Legend is always kind of daunting to write for me, because I haven't played through all his games - but I finally got to start playing Link's Awakening today. It's...... _so cute_....)


End file.
